A Tale of Two Countries
by When Midnight Strikes
Summary: So, this is a OCxFrance story. For the first few chatpers, I was writing this with my friend, but now it's just me. Antarctica is invited to this year's world conference for the first time only to find out she's more important than everyone thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my first Hetalia fanfiction so sorry if I do anything wrong. IMPORTANT! I am writing with my friend so this is my OC's POV and she is writing her OC's POV. There may be some things that you need to read her OC's POV so I would read that too if I were you. The link will be in my profile. OK, here it goes!**

A Tale of Two Countries

Chapter 1

White. White as far as my eye can see. That's all I've seen forever.

I shielded my eyes from the sun reflecting off the snow and ice. It is quite beautiful, don't get me wrong. Only a few people are here each year, mostly scientists and adventures.

That's when I saw a figure through the snow.

A familiar one.

My husky, Sonic, ran up to me and right into my arms.

Something was different.

Is that a letter in his mouth? No one ever sends me letters…

I took the letter out of his mouth and opened it. It read:

_Dear Antarctica,_

_A world conference is coming up and the other countries and I have noticed you have a spot in this conference. I am inviting you to Europe to participate in this year's world conference. We would like it if you were a week or two early to get acquainted with everyone and settle in. I have included airplane tickets and directions in the envelope. Hope to see you there!_

_-Britain_

It took me a second for this to sink in.

Me? Going to Europe? Participate in a world conference?

I didn't waste any time.

I ran into my small house and began to pack.

It's my time.

**So, this is Antarctica if you haven't figured that out. Go to my friend's story to find out her OC. The link to her story will be in my profile but I posted this first so she may not have it up yet. She will soon, I promise I'll make her XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys? So, I found time to write the next chapter, AND MY PARTNER IN WRITING HAS WRITTEN HER FIRST CHAPTER! GO TO HER PROFILE (link found in my profile)! Enjoy~**

Chapter 2

_Meeting the Others_

I opened my eyes. For a split second I freaked out._ Where am I? What happened?_

It took a second to realize I was on a plane. My first time flying, as you can tell. I turned my iPod off and checked my watch. Wow, I slept a long time.

A half an hour later the plane landed at Heathrow Airport. I blinked my eyes as they got used to the sunlight. Everything was so… warm. This will take some getting used to…

The taxi ride over to the meeting hall was strange. I've only been in a car a few times and I'll never get used to it.

The meeting hall was like nothing I have EVER seen. It was HUGE! I looked up and almost fell backwards.

"Ana? Is that you?" I heard a voice ask from the doorway. Looking I saw a sight for soar eyes.

"NIVI! OH MY GOSH!" I ran up to her and gave her a hug, "It's been forever since the last time I saw you!" I let go and straightened my white parka.

"I know! You got a letter from Arthur too?"

"Yep!" I picked up my suitcase, "Let's go!" I walked in and looked around. My suitcase almost fell out of my hand. It's… so… Well, I don't know how to explain it… Let's just say when you've been living in small villages and tiny houses then you go this huge place it gets a little… uh… overwhelming? Is that the word? Oh well… as I was saying, the place took my breath away.

"Can you believe it? We're actually here!" I exclaimed when we started to walk to the main room. I looked over at her.

"I know! I wonder what the other countries will be like," she said.

"I bet-" I was starting to say when I ran into something. Or rather, someone. I felt my glasses fly off my face.

"I'm so sorry!" I was saying.

"No no, it's my fault," he said. I looked up and met eyes with the person. He had blonde hair that was longer than how most guys wear it. His eyes were bright blue. He looked down, "Um, these are yours."

He handed me my glasses.

"Thank you," I took them and rushed to catch up with Greenland.

Once I caught up with her I blinked, "Did you just see that?"

"What?"

"That guy! His hair, it was… And his eyes! They were…" I shook my head.

"I saw it. Don't strain yourself. Loss of words happens," she smiled. I nodded.

We soon reached the main room. There was a large circular table in the middle with many chairs surrounding it. Seated in a chair close to the door was a guy with blonde hair, green eyes, and bushy eyebrows.

"Hello. Hopefully your flights went well," he smiled, "I am Arthur Kirkland. I was the one who sent you two your letters and very pleased you two could make it. Could I have your names?"

"Anastasia Draemell," I smiled.

"Nivi Makaja," she said.

"Great. Your rooms are rooms 22 and 23. I'll see you later," he smiled and walked away.

"Does it seem like he's acting a little too nice?" I asked once he left.

"Oh well. Come on, let's get to our rooms," she shrugged and picked up her suitcase. I followed her down the hall and quickly found our rooms.

"I call 22!" I yelled as I burst in the door. I threw my suitcase in the corner and looked around.

"Wow…" I gasped. This room is about the half the size of my whole house. Walking over, I sat on the bed. This will take some getting used to.

When I walked out of my room to check on Nivi, I found her looking down the hall and a guy with pulled back blonde hair wearing dark green and black walking down the hall.

Confused, I walked up behind her, "What happened?"

She jumped and turned around, "Nothing! Why do you think something happened?"

"Well, you were staring at that guy walking down the hall."

"It was nothing. Come on, let's go see if other countries are here," she said, starting to walk down the hall. I could tell it wasn't only nothing.

We walked back out to the main hall. There were a few people standing around, talking in groups. A guy with short black hair wearing a white suit walked in. Another person wearing a light blue suit with a black shirt looked toward the door and exclaimed, "Japan! You're here!"

So, that's Japan. Wait… if that's Japan… Before I could stop myself, I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh! Japan, I love your anime!" I said as I hugged him.

He looked at me surprised, "Thank you but, um, could you please get off?"

"Right, sorry," I blushed as I let go.

"Who are you?" the guy wearing the blue suit asked as he walked over.

"I'm Antarctica, but you can call me Ana."

"Hi! I'm Italy!"

Japan turned to me, "You're new to the conference, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Britain sent my friend and me a letter saying we have spots at the conference this year."

"It's going to be so much fun! Wait until you meet Germany," Italy said.

He looked around then pointed, "There he is! Germany! Come over here!"

As he walked up I tilted my head slightly. It was the same person that was in the hall. I looked around for Nivi, but then I saw her talking to the guy I saw earlier. I can't go over there now… I guess I'll tell her later.

"Germany, this is Antarctica, or Ana. She's new!" Italy introduced.

"Nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand. I shook it.

"Nice to meet any country," I smiled.

"Hey Ana!" Nivi called. I turned around and saw her standing next to a person in a brown bomber jacket and a light brown suit.

"Bye guys," I said as I walked over.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I want you to meet America."

I shook hands, "Hi, I'm Antarctica."

He looked at me confused, "Wait, you're a country?"

I sighed angrily, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"Huh, never knew that."

"You don't say," I said, clenching my fist.

"I mean, I knew you were there, but didn't know you were an actual country."

"You know what, maybe you should jus-"

"Ana, calm down," Nivi warned me. I took a deep breath. I've always had these anger management problems. At least lately they've been getting better.

Before America could say anything else, Nivi piped up, "Let's go get lunch."

"That sounds good! I know exactly where to take you guys," he said, starting to walk out, "I asked the others to join us if they got the chance."

"Others?" I asked as I followed him.

"Yeah! Britain, Russia, China, and France."

We walked down the street and came to the nearest McDonalds.

"Really?" I asked, looking at him.

"Come on! It's awesome!" he smiled and walking. I looked at Nivi. She shrugged and walked in. I sighed and walked in.

How do I describe the inside of a McDonalds? Surprising? Yes, but there's something else. Whatever, I'll think of it later.

To sum it up, it was large, crowded, and smelt actually really good. America ran up and ordered.

"It's OK guys, I ordered for you," he smiled. We waited a few minutes, got our food, and sat down. He unwrapped it and took a large bite. I unwrapped it and looked at it.

"Comme on guyf, itf good!" America said through the cheeseburger. I took a bite.

"Holy crap, you're right!" I smiled. Nivi took a bite.

"Wow. That is good," she smiled.

"I told you!" he said as he took a sip of his Coke.

"Wait, is that Coke?" Nivi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Eww! That stuff is nasty!"

"Whatever. I think it's awesome!"

Before a fight broke out, the others arrived.

"Alfred, why exactly did you want us to come here?" Britain asked, not paying any attention to us.

"I wanted the new guys to meet you guys," he smiled. Only then did Britain see we were there.

"Oh… didn't see you two there," he said, turning to us.

"It's OK," Nivi smiled. America stood up.

"Girls, meet Russia," he pointed to a guy with almost white hair, a white scarf and a long light brown cloak thing, "China," he pointed to a guy with black hair, a red flowy shirt, and brown pants, "and France." I looked up at the last one.

My heart skipped a beat. It was him again.

So, he's France.

"Guys, meet Greenland," America motioned to Nivi, "and Antarctica," he motioned to me. I looked at France. We locked eyes. A look of remembrance flashed across his face. I looked away.

"We better get back," Britain said. We wrapped up our cheeseburgers and walked out. America put an arm around me and Nivi.

"I think these guys are awesome!" he smiled, "Why weren't they here before?"

"I finally realized they had spots. Sorry guys," he looked at us.

"I guess it's OK," I said. We walked back to the meeting hall. When we walked back in we ran into Italy.

"Hi Ana! This must be your friend! Hi, I'm Italy!" he smiled at Nivi.

"I'm Greenland," she smiled.

"I know! Germany may want to meet you. Germany!" he looked around, "Oh! There he is! Germany, over here!"

"What is it now?" he asked as he walked over.

"This is another new person! This is Greenland," he motioned to Nivi. They looked at each other.

"Hi," Nivi said.

"Hi," he said. They both looked at each other.

"Hey, I'm gonna go. I'll let you two have some alone time," I smiled, backing away. Greenland gave me a look but I just kept smiling and backing away. When I turned around, I ran into France. Again. Damn, I'm such a klutz.

"Sorry," I blushed.

He smiled, "It's fine. This will probably happen a lot, will it?"

"Knowing me, probably."

"I never formally met you. I'm Francis Bonnefoy. And you are?" he smiled.

"Anastasia Draemell, but you can call me Ana," I smiled. _Don't make a fool of yourself, Ana._

"What a beautiful name."

My hand was shaking a little so I put it in my pocket, "Thank you." I looked over at Nivi. When I was her come towards me, I turned back to Francis.

"I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, right?" I smiled.

"Of course. I'll see you later," he smiled. I turned to walk away. When I took my second step I tripped. I was about to fall when I felt an arm wrap around my waist catch me.

"Careful." I looked up. France was smiling at me.

"Thank you," I laughed and straightened up. As I was walking to Nivi, I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"What a show," she laughed.

"Shut up. God I totally made a fool of myself."

"I think he thought it was cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she checked her watch, "let's get back. I'm tired and I'm betting you are too." Once she said that I realized how tired I really was.

We walked back to our rooms. I said good night to her, went into my room, changed into sweats and a t-shirt, pulled the covers off the bed to make a little bed on the floor, and lied down. What a first day. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

**Please don't be too harsh. I'm writing this home from school, sick, so my mind might not be the best right now. Actually, I'm kinda proud of it. Oh well.**


	3. Author's Note

OK, I have come to you guys for help, because we need it.

We did the one thing you must NEVER DO when writing a fanfiction:

Start without a plot.

NEVER DO THAT!

I need YOUR help to help us come up with a plot. Just picture America dressed as Uncle Sam pointing at you in one of those motivational posters back in World War 1 saying "I want YOU to help them form a plot."

Do it for the hero~

OK, thank you!

Once we get a plot we will update quicker.


	4. Chapter 3

**BUM BUM BUUMMMMM~ HERE IT IS! THE LONG AWAITED NEXT CHAPTER! Since we have a plot now, I can finally write this! But, with graduation, Fanime, and everything, it became fighting for attention… and losing. Also, I've been a little lazy. BUT HERE I AM! Alright, enjoy~**

The Gift, or Curse, Of Riches

Sunlight streamed through my accidently open window. I forgot to shut it last night. Of course. I must have fallen asleep writing in my notebook again.

I got up and shut the blinds, stretching. A scream came from Greenland's room next door suddenly. I ran to her room and burst in.

"Nivi? What happened?" I looked around. She was standing on her bed, pocket knife out, eyes search around, wide like she just saw a ghost or something.

"Someone is in my room!" she yelled. Laughter came from under the bed. She jumped off and stood next to me, pocket knife out defensively. From under her bed crawled a tall figure in a tan overcoat and a white, tattered scarf.

"Russia?" I looked at him confused.

Russia laughed and looked at us, "Yep! That's me!"

"…Why the hell were you under my bed?" Nivi glared at him.

I hesitated then ran up and hugged him, "Dad!"

Nivi gave me a look like _What the fuck?_

Russia just smiled and hugged me back, "Anastasia!"

"I didn't recognize it at first! It's nice to see you again!" I smiled.

"OK, would you please explain WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL HIM DAD AND WHY HE WAS UNDER MY BED?" Nivi yelled, looking at us.

"Oh, he was one of the first ones that found me. He, America, and Britain are pretty much my adoptive Dads, though I think he's my favorite," I smiled.

Greenland just shook her head. Russia was about to say something when suddenly the door swung open and in walked Britain.

"What happened? I heard yelling," he looked around.

"Russia was under my bed!" Nivi exclaimed.

Britain shook his head, "Russia…."

"Just making sure they're OK. There are some pretty crazy people here," Russia laughed.

"Yes yes, now leave them," Britain rolled his eyes.

"Oh… OK. Bye Ana!" he hugged me again and walked out. Britain looked at me, nodded, and walked out after him.

"…Well, that was weird," I said.

"Weird? That was terrifying! He was under my freaking bed! How the hell did he even get in?" Nivi shook her head.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Well, I'll see you at breakfast I guess."

"OK, bye."

I walked back to my room, took a shower, and did my hair. OK, doing my hair may be just brushing it, but whatever. After writing a few things down in my notebook I walked out to get breakfast only to run into someone. Again.

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly.

"Hey, watch we- Ana? Is that you? What's up? It's been awhile," Denmark looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, hey Denmark," I smiled politely, not knowing him very well.

"You're friends with Greenland, right? Have you seen her?"

"Uhh… no, I haven't. Sorry."

"Oh OK… well, see you later!" he smiled and walked away.

Yes, I did lie. Why? Because Nivi hates him. I'm not going to rat her out. He can just find out on his own where she is.

Anyway, I got to the breakfast café and picked up an apple. All of the food is free so I don't have to worry about that. Looking around the table, I saw they were all full except for one that someone was sitting alone at. Come on, Ana. You can do it. Just go sit with him.

I walked over shyly, "Hey, w-why are you sitting alone?" He jumped a little and looked at me. He had light brown hair with a weird curl and was holding a polar bear.

"Y-You can see me?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Why not?"

He stood up suddenly and hugged me, "Thank you! Someone finally can see me!" He looked at me, "Do you know who I am?"

"Uh, sadly, no. I'm a little new here."

"Oh… well, I'm Canada and you?"

"Antarctica. Nice to meet you," I smiled and sat down at the table. He seemed happy that I saw him. I probably should remember him, just to make him happy.

He was about to say something when an employee walked up.

"Excuse me, Miss Antarctica?" he looked at me.

"That's me."

"There's a phone call for you in the lobby."

"Oh, thank you," I turned to Canada, "I'll be back soon."

I got up and picked up the phone in the lobby.

"Hello?"

"Antarctica? It's Dr. Baron," the familiar voice of the head scientist said. I smiled.

"It's great to hear from you. How is everyone?"

"We're doing fine, thank you for asking. Now, I have something big to tell you. Are any of the countries near you?"

I looked around, "No…"

"Good. I don't think the other scientists have found out yet. We made a huge discovery. You ready to hear?"

"Well, when you say it's huge, that's something, so shoot."

"Bang."

"Hahaha very funny," I rolled my eyes. I could hear him laughing on the other line. I sighed, "Now really, tell me."

"We found gold and precious metals."

I gasped and leaned closer to the phone, voice volume dropping a little, "How much? Do you know?"

"A lot. We haven't counted how much yet, though. I wish you could be here to see it! It took up a whole storage room already."

"That's impressive. How much is left?"

"A bunch! And we haven't dug deeper yet!"

"Wow… Is-"

America walked up, "Hey Ana, how's it going? Who you talking to?"

I looked at him, "Hey America. One second," I put the phone close and whispered to the scientist on the other line, "I have to go. Call me later."

"Alright. I'll keep you updated. Have fun," with that, he hung up. I hung up and looked at America, "It was no one. Just checking in on home."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist bringing me closer, "Great! Let's go meet up with the others."

I looked down at his arm, "U-Uh… America…"

He ignored my uncomfortable glance and pulled me toward the group. I spotted Nivi and forced myself away.

"There's Nivi. I have to go talk to her. I'll talk to you later," I smiled shyly and walked quickly over to her. She looked at me strangely.

"You and…"

"No. It's not like that. He just did that. I don't know why."

"Oh, OK."

"I have something big I have to tell you!"

"I do too. You first."

Before I knew it I was explaining everything. That is what happens when I'm comfortable with someone… Not many secrets are hidden. Her eyes widened.

"Wait… gold and precious metals?"

"Yeah…"

"That happened in Greenland too. Naja called me during breakfast. That's why I wasn't there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was completely freaking out so I could tell she wasn't lying."

"So… What do you think will happen when the other countries find out?"

We both looked at the group of countries having breakfast together. She looked back at me and shrugged.

"We'll have to see."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know it took FOREVER to get this out, but look, I did! Procrastination killed me… well, anyway, here you go!**

Wildfires Aren't the Only Things that Spread Fast

I walked over to the table with Nivi and sat at an empty spot next to Italy. He looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning," he said in a cheerful voice.

"Good morning," I nodded and looked around the table. Nivi was talking with Japan. France and England were fighting about something, but an employee came over and whispered to England. He nodded, stood up, and walked out. I shrugged and kept looking.

France stood up and started to walk out. As he passed me he smiled,

"Bonjour, Belle."

I looked at him confused, "That's not my name."

"Do you mind if I call you that, though?"

"…I don't see why not."

He smiled, "Great. I'll see you around," and he walked away. I watched him walk away for a moment then shrugged and stood up.

"I just remembered I was already sitting with someone. See you later, Nivi."

"Oh, see ya," she said and turned back to her conversation. I walked out to find Canada again.

_France's POV_

I smiled at my joke and walked down the hall.

"Mr. Bonnefoy?"

I turned around and saw an employee jogging toward me.

He stood in front of me and caught his breath for a moment, "You're wanted in the meeting room."

I gave him a surprised look then nodded, "Alright. Thanks for telling me."

When I walked into the room I saw China, Russia, England, and America all sitting at the table.

"About time you showed up, Frog," England said, annoyed, "We almost started without you."

"Well, of course this meeting couldn't start without me," I smiled and took a seat.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. At least everyone is here. I just got news from my Queen."

"You mean that old dude?" America asked.

"I'll have you know-" England started.

"Can you just tell us already?" Russia rolled his eyes.

"Fine. She got word from my scientists that there is a huge discovery on Antarctica."

I leaned forward a little, "How big?"

"Huge. They have discovered large amounts of gold and precious metals in the unclaimed areas of Antarctica."

"How much?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Almost enough to pay off your war debt from years ago."

"I-"

"Can we please stop fighting, aru?" China cut us off before anything started.

"Now seriously, England," Russia sighed, "How much?"

"So far it's been translated to millions of dollars and that's just the beginning!"

We all stared at the Brit with wide eyes, and the room filled with silence for a few moments.

"You mean…" China gaped.

"W-Who will get this? She doesn't need all of it," Russia asked.

"That very same question is why I called this meeting together," England looked around at us, "Need I remind you this discovery was made in the UNCLAIMED areas?"

"So," I smirked, "it's for the one who can get her to wed?"

"Precisely."

"HA! This will be easy!" I laughed and leaned back in my chair.

"Don't get too cocky, France-" Russia started but got cut off.

"Too late," England rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, it won't be that easy," Russia smirks, "She already trusts me."

"And no one can resist my charm," America winked.

"Can we at least try not to be childish about this?" England sighed.

"Exactly what I was thinking, aru," China nodded.

"Yeah yeah," I smirked, "Gentlemen- and England," he glared at me, "let the games begin."


End file.
